


Hangman’s Noose

by Darkrealmist



Series: The House of the Dead Poetry [1]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Bible (Old Testament), Tarot (Divination Cards), The House of the Dead (Video Games), תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: 2000s, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Animal Attack, Animal Death, Animalistic, Animals, Arcades, Bad Ending, Bats, Battle, Biological Warfare, Biological Weapons, Biology, Body Horror, Canon - Video Game, Canon Backstory, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Complete, Corporate Espionage, Covert Operation, Creature Fic, Criminal Masterminds, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Death, Dreams vs. Reality, During Canon, Escape, Evil Corporations, Evil Plans, Evolution, Experimentation, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Fear of Death, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fire, Free Verse, Full Moon, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Genetics, Gothic, Government Agencies, Guns, Harm to Animals, Helicopters, Horror, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, Laboratories, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Male Antagonist, Mansion Fic, Metaphors, Monsters, Moon, Mutants, Mutation, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Noah's Ark, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Antagonist, POV Nonhuman, Party, Past Character Death, Philosophy, Plague, Poetry, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Prose Poem, Puns & Word Play, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, References to Canon, Religious Fanaticism, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Resurrection, Saving the World, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Series, Seven Deadly Sins, Shock, Shooting Guns, Short, Short & Sweet, Sins, Spies & Secret Agents, Supernatural Elements, Surprises, Surreal, Survival, Survival Horror, Tarot, Undead, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Unethical Experimentation, Victorian Science Fiction, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics, Villains, Violence, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A surrealist poem based on the resurrected Hangedman’s advent, set during The House of the Dead: Scarlet Dawn.





	Hangman’s Noose

Hangman’s Noose

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the House of the Dead series.

Summary: A surrealist poem based on the resurrected Hangedman’s advent, set during The House of the Dead: Scarlet Dawn.

* * *

The heavens were an uncouth sea of black clouds clawing spider veins into the stratosphere  
like the Gothic steeples that spiked high from the mansion grounds. Leaves wafting in the freezing night air  
whipped up shadows that devoured ancient hewn stone and palisade, the fresh scent of mausoleum soil  
seen through hollowed sockets. A gravedigger’s paradise, hidden away at the unsurmountable end of all  
hope, pierced through by an eastern thorn. The clang of metal brought to edifice, downed shrieks of a  
dying steel bird. Striking a dual chord. It outlasts time in moratorium.  
  
On coriaceous pockmarked wings that beat giant gust-cries, the demon-beast held itself aloft like a dark  
pendulum against the shrivelled sky. To and fro it rocked, a ragdoll’s curse on the wind, perpetually  
moving, yet also still as death. Malformed skull crushed beneath infrared goggled blindness. Beneath  
the eerie white glow of the dread’d thunder-flagellated, flesh eater’s moon, the chittering fangs of  
fiftyfold terrors assaulting human sleep.  
  
The taste of the executioner’s arch as it descends and sinks a hellmouth to earth uncharitable. The rake  
of spiny five-fingered witchery on unwilling skin. A gargoyle’s grimace, binding and skeletal. Blood-  
striped, bisected at the knees. Talon to torch. The moonmist gathers. It will not draw back from the  
flame-licked fur of the lycan-ghast who wields it. Desperation is the tonic of the unliving. Hunger  
unceasing. Plague everlasting.  
  
It was forty-one, born twice.  
  
I cannot dream, for I am awake. What is it to be awake, but to dream?  
  
So cold, the thump in the dark.


End file.
